Finding Alvin
Finding Alvin is Justin Bonesteel's parody of Pixar's 2003 film Finding Nemo. It appeared on YouTube on June 24, 2016 for the honor of "Finding Dory"! There nobody here Cast *Nemo - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Marlin - Surly (The Nut Job) *Dory - Joy (Inside out) *Coral - Andie (The Nut Job) *Gill - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Peach - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Bloat - Chug (Planes) = Brad Garrett *Bubbles - Alex (Madagascar) *Deb/Flo - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in boots) and Mittens (Bolt) *Gurgle - Fear (Inside Out) *Jacques - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) = Joe Ranft *Nigel - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) (Geoffrey Rush) *Gerald - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Moonfish - P.T. Flea and the Circus Bugs (A Bug's Life) (John Ratzenberger) *Jellyfish - Fossas (Madagascar) *Crush - Mumble (Happy feet) *Squirt - Erik (Happy feet two) *Bruce - Dag (Barnyard) *Anchor - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Chum - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Worried Fish - Sid (Ice Age) *Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) *Pearl - Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Sheldon - Chicken Little *Tad - Tiago (Rio 2) *Philip Sherman - Hans (Frozen) *Darla Sherman - Patty Farrell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) *Bill - Blu (Rio) *Bob - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *Ted - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Barbara - Elsa (Frozen) *Seagulls - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) *Whale - Tyrannosaurs (Jurassic Park) *Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Sea Turtles - Penguins (Happy Feet) *Barracuda - Mordu (Brave) *Mr. Johansson - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's most wanted) *Lightning McQueen as himself *Mater as himself Chapters #Finding Alvin Part 1 - New Parents #Finding Alvin Part 2 - A Bad Fate #Finding Alvin Part 3 - First Day of School #Finding Alvin Part 4 - Field Trip #Finding Alvin Part 5 - The Drop Off/Lightning McQueen gets Mad at Mater #Finding Alvin Part 6 - Alvin gets Taken away #Finding Alvin Part 7 - Surly Meets Joy #Finding Alvin Part 8 - Meeting Dag, Hopper and Molt #Finding Alvin Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food #Finding Alvin Part 10 - The Cage Gang #Finding Alvin Part 11 - The Cave #Finding Alvin Part 12 - Rudy Attacks #Finding Alvin Part 13 - Alvin's Initiation #Finding Alvin Part 14 - Circus Bug Impressions #Finding Alvin Part 15 - Fossas #Finding Alvin Part 16 - The Filter #Finding Alvin Part 17 - Penguins #Finding Alvin Part 18 - The Good News #Finding Alvin Part 19 - Off Ramp #Finding Alvin Part 20 - Joy Speaks Tyrannosaurus #Finding Alvin Part 21 - Algae #Finding Alvin Part 22 - Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City #Finding Alvin Part 23 - The Airscum #Finding Alvin Part 24 - Owls #Finding Alvin Part 25 - Patty! #Finding Alvin Part 26 - Goodbye Joy #Finding Alvin Part 27 - Alvin and Joy #Finding Alvin Part 28 - Hunting Net #Finding Alvin Part 29 - Reunion #Finding Alvin Part 30 - Back in the Forest #Finding Alvin Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits Movie Used: *Finding Nemo (2003) Clips Used: *The Nut Job (2014) *Planet Earth (2006) *Brave (2012) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *Chicken Little (2005) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Cars 2 (2011) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Zootopia (2016) *The Secret Of NIMH (1982) *Barnyard (2006) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Frozen (2013) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Planes (2013) *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Bolt (2008) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *The Jungle Book (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Ratchet & Clank (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Jurassic Park (1993) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *Jurassic World (2015) *Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 (2005) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 11\2 (2004) *Hercules (1997) Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs